The nature of the heart
by Knight-Rider-Of-The-Mad
Summary: Nightcrawler/Kurtoc. Every heart has a pain. Only the way of expressing it is different. Fools hide it in eyes, while the brilliant hide it in their smile.


"I should have listened to my mother, falling in love sucks."

I muttered laying my head down on my hand and watched from the window as Logan and Jean flirted with each other while helping the students with some outdoor activities. I sighed, letting my head fall on to the hard surface of the counter with a loud thud.

"God I'm pathetic."

I mumbled, not bothering to move my head from the counter but giving a groan from the shot of pain going through my head for hitting the counter.

"You shouldn't listen to your mother about everything teddy."

A voice spoke out softly and I moved my head to where I was still laying on the counter but I was able to see the owner of the voice.

"Well my ma is usually right about these things."

I said with a sigh and stared at the glowing eyes of Nightcrawler, or Kurt, as he preferred to be called when alone with friends. I finally moved my head off the counter while Kurt silently walked closer and watched the display outside that I was not to long ago moping about. Kurt gave me a comforting smile and sat on the stool beside me, his tail curling around one of the legs.

"A new mutant came today, a very young boy."

He said moving my head away from the window and to his face and I raised a brow.

"Really?" he nodded making sure that I was solely looking at him and not at Logan and jean before he continued.

"He has Logan's aging ability, maybe an even better one. He and I were discussing about fools and kings, and he's wandered over land and sea for a while now before coming to the institute."

He said and I gave a hum for a reply, thinking of how sad it was to live so long, true you never had to worry about dieing of old age but the fact that everything you loved would eventually die before your eyes was something that I believed was far worse then death.

"He's a very enchanting young boy, but has such sad eyes."

I turned and looked at Kurt; his eyes were glassy as he looked down on to the counter, more specifically at my burnt hand; probably remembering when Pyro almost killed me while he was away in Germany; something I begged for him to do.

I moved closer to him, smelling leather from his jacket and brimstone, he quickly looks at me and gives me a soft smile.

"But he's also very wise, no doubt for how long he has lived but the age he looks makes you doubt him."

I smiled at Kurt. "It sounds like you two had an interesting conversation." I said and Kurt nodded moving awkwardly in his seat before looking back at me.

"What do you see in Logan?"

he said quietly to where I had to move closer to fully hear what he said.

"Logan...Well I don't know, I guess what ever Jean sees in him too I guess." I started not noticing Kurt quietly putting his hand on back of my chair and his yellow eyes getting darker.

"He doesn't remember his past yet he's so strong and determined; something I wish I could be able to do the same...I guess I feel safe and comforted with him around, ugh! Listen to me, I sound like a Mary sue!"

I mumbled before letting my head fall back on the counter again. I was going to turn and look at Kurt but soft fingers started threading itself in my hair and I wasn't one to stop another from playing with my sensitive head.

"You know your going to get a bad headache if you keep doing that."

He said softly before placing his head down onto the counter and moving closer to me. I smile briefly, enjoying the feeling of my hair being played with. Three fingers or not he sure knew how to use them.

"Where's the kid now?" I mumbled my face and mind currently in bliss.

"Sleeping. He told me that it's been a while since he slept in a bed." Kurt spoke, his German accent lulling me to a dreamy state to where I just hummed as a reply.

Kurt moved his head of the counter and hovered over teddy, her breathing was even and her eyes were closed. Kurt's eyes glowed as he looked down at Teddy's serene face. He lowered down to where his lips were touching her ear.

"He's also told me something very important too."

Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around the sleeping women, not moving her, just moving himself closer to her.

"He told me that the greatest thing that I'll ever know is just to love, and be loved in return."

He whispered, glancing at her thick lips, remembering many times of her biting her lips when in thought or writing on her computer and it made him smile.

His face hovered over hers, the thought of kissing her made his body feel warm and his heart ache at the same time.

"I hope that one day your lust for him will stop blinding you from seeing my..."

He stopped; his smile turned sad as he heard approaching feet; he kissed her temple before disappearing in blue smoke.

The sound of feet got louder as Logan and Jean walked into the kitchen, freezing when they saw teddy sleeping on the counter with a notable black duster wrapped around her.


End file.
